


Ametyst

by TsundereNoire



Series: Stones of Love [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereNoire/pseuds/TsundereNoire
Summary: Nico doesn't feel helpless often, now she really does.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Stones of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Ametyst

The raven-haired girl rolled around, hitting the pink-colored wall touching the small bed she never needed to exchange for a bigger due to her body size, fortune and curse to similar parts. Just a ray of moonlight hinted at the intensity of the walls color, for now it was barely differing from a darkish gray tone. Given the exhaustion she accumulated over the last few days a certain close friend of hers would advise her to rest, especially since the next few days were fully packed with _control tests_ , a term invented by the teachers to write more exams then normally allowed as these were not stated as such. She should rest yet she felt restless, pressing the small button on the side of her phone, weakly lightening up the screen. She read the message.

_Maki-Maki-Ma <3:_

_Yeah…_

Nico knew her favorite redhead, something was off. Previously the younger girl had asked if Nico thought she would be cute. _What kind of question was this?,_ she wondered. Obviously the other girl was cute. She was the most gorgeous person she ever dared to lay her eyes upon. And obviously Nico couldn’t say this. In fact, she wasn’t even able to say simple worlds like _Of course I think that you are cute._ Well, she could. Just not without adding a comment about all members of the idol group. Nico just couldn’t figure out the other girl. Just yesterday she thought the pianist would hate her, however now Nico felt quite the opposite signals. It wasn’t natural for Maki to ask something like this, especially to Nico. _Nico needs to keep cool. She was just imagining thinks._ Maybe, especially because she developed romantic feelings towards the natural beauty of a first year she was seeing things. This could be it, right? She was imagining things. She even asked Nozomi, her closest friend and her biggest nemesis, because Nico felt like she was turning crazy over what she thought Maki was doing.

_Nico:_

_Maki-Maki-Maaa… What’s wrong? Nico sees everything, you know?_

Nico didn’t know what’s going on, but she was hella sure, something was wrong with the other girl. There was the slight chance she could trick Maki into telling her things since she managed this before. _Maybe she met someone and looks for a comment on her looks?_ This would be such a cruel nightmare scenario. Poor Nico’s soul wouldn’t be able to handle this. She already imagined the scene. Maki inviting her to parfait, they meet at the plaza, Maki appearing arms crossed with some rich kids son she met at one of these fancy parties of her parents. It was frustrating. Nico never knew what the other girl would do. She was just _soo much_ out of her league, roaming around in parts of high society Nico couldn’t imagine to reach even with her goal being the number one idol. Nico was just scared she could lose the other girl, unable to ever reach her again.

Staring at her screen once more, Nico expected some sort of reaction. Maki’s status was still shown as online, yet the other girl wasn’t writing anything. _Did she let her screen on? Is she in the bath?_ There were thinks Nico was wondering. Life would be so easy if she just could just close her eyes and see through the young pianists eyes.

Once more Nico took the courage and started typing…

_Nico:_

_I know I may have been a burden…_

Nico normally never admits this stuff… or even thinks this to begin with.

_Nico:_

_but I really wanna spend my time with you. I may not act like it but spending time with you is the most important_

The most important what? Nico was so confused, rolling around, thinking about finishing this sentence. What was she even trying to say? Should she confess? Should she hint at it? What if Maki doesn’t see her this way? What if she doesn’t even like girls to begin with, like… this was a factor the small girl had to consider. On the other side… Nico didn’t really felt like Maki had ever even looked at a male peer, let it be in class, in public or even on concerts… Well, for the last one this was difficult to actually verify but that wasn’t really the point. The point was…

Checking her phone again, Nico read _last seen online 23.37,_ looking at the unfinished message. She maybe shouldn’t send anything in this direction, sighing as she held down the backspace key, bouncing the phone to her side and closing her eyes. What was she supposed to do in this situation? The other girl was a mystery to her and Nico didn’t like that. Well, she did like the mysterious and unpredictable ways Maki could react, just now, just at this time in this situation this trait really sucks.

_Okay Nico, think straight for once… or queer… damn, just... focus,_ the raven-haired girl said to herself. There was only one logical step in such a situation, only one smart decision she could make to escape this horrendous situation.

_Nico:_

_Nozooomii! Help._

Nico was clever, but she knew when she was in need of questionably phrased _professional_ help. The answer was almost instant.

_Devil’s priestess:_

_Nico, long time no see. In fact, 24 minutes. Did you messed up?_

_Nico:_

_Firstly, Nico never messes up. Secondly,… yeah I did, ok? Just help me._

The other girl took some time answering, Nico rolling around, placing the pillow below her chest, phone in front of her, nervously shifting around while the fortune-teller was answering.

_Devil’s priestess:_

_I just talked to Maki. She wants to date you badly. In fact, she is on her way right now._

_Nico:_

_Stop joking around! please :(_

Why exactly did Nico chose to ask Nozomi for help? Well, despite her being a massive troll, making most of her jokes on Nico’s behalf, she was also one of the most caring and reliable friends she ever got. Nico would never tell her this besides this one time she really needed help but that was a different time. Eli would have killed her if she would have found out about Nico’s test score, Nozomi covered it, but in some sense the result was blackmailing. Nico would gladly trade a chance for telling the gorgeous red-haired girl her feelings against every sort of punishment Nozomi could think of.

_Devil’s priestess:_

_Just… I don’t know, talk to her? Tell her what you think of her. Maybe start with making her a compliment?_

Right, a compliment… Well, this backfired really quickly, so telling what she thinks about Maki would be the other option.

_Nico:_

_Can’t you just do something?_

_Devil’s priestess:_

_You know you don’t want anyone to tell Maki instead._

This might be true. Actually, this is very true, yet Nico felt overwhelmed. First, she needs any sort of situation where she can bring up a way to tell her; even then Nico would probably chicken out.

_Devil’s priestess:_

_I’ll give you advice. Try to sleep for now and think of something smart tomorrow, ok? You know, you shouldn’t turn up exhausted to the exam. Eli wouldn’t like to see this._

Nozomi had a point. Nico didn’t even need her to say this to know this. In fact, this was the very reason she was already in bed, but somehow Maki initialized a conversation this time, making it impossible for Nico to rest.

_Devil’s priestess:_

_And change my nickname. I know what you did. (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)_

After this message Nico once more decided to put her phone out of range, laying there, eyes to the ceiling, wondering what she should do about Maki. _Maybe a date?_ How would she be able to even ask her for one. This was basically a confession. _Just meeting up and then confessing at a good time?_ It was never a good time. Nico tried already, the last attempt almost seemed to work.

The longer the girl thought about ways of communicating her feelings to the other girl all the more frustrated she became. Perhaps she should just close her eyes, rest and think about it later, just as Nozomi suggested. This was nothing she couldn’t think of herself, yet it did help for someone else to confirm it.

The sound of her phone jerked her out of her dreams. Whoever send her a message was really an angel to rescue her from this nightmare she just experienced, being Maki’s maid of honor, watching her kissing some random rich kid in front of hundreds of guests.

Moving her body, Nico realized she was crying. _This bad?_ , she thought, trying to wipe away the tears, stopping after she remembered the phone, grabbing the small object as she did.

_23% battery._ She had forgot to turn of the screen, the chat with Nozomi still open. At some point Nico disabled this feature as she was constantly annoyed by the screen shutting off when she was looking at step-by-step procedures on solving math problems.

A message from Maki?

_Maki-Maki-Ma <3:_

_Hey._

Nico felt really confused. _Hey._ Or maybe?

_Nico:_

_Maki! It’s surprisingly late for you. Can’t sleep? :)_

Other young girl surely just had trouble sleeping for once. It’s a surprise that Maki even wrote her before, this was way past her normal bedtime. Nico really adored the young girl for caring that much about healthy sleep. Sending Maki a message beyond 10pm and receiving an answer before the next day was a miracle mostly; now she is even initiating a conversation at… _2.34am?_ Nico should really sleep now, but the same should go for Maki and Nico already responded. Maki could need her help.

_Maki-Maki-Ma <3:_

_Not really._

Not really what? Not really, she can’t sleep or not really, she can but doesn’t want to because she wants to tell Nico that she may also want to be close to her at this very moment? Nico was hesitating.

_Maki-Maki-Ma <3:_

_Nico?_

_Nico:_

_Yeah?_

Clearly the younger girl had something on her mind. At least Nico would guess since she was not just coming out of her way to contact Nico, did it at this late time and she was acting confusing, more than she did mostly.

_Maki-Maki-Ma <3:_

_Are you free this weekend? Wanna meet?_

_Just tell me what’s going on!,_ Nico screamed internally, thinking about how to answer, finally deciding to not poke further. In the end, Maki was trying to say something to her and she will find out probably this weekend.

_Nico:_

_Sure. Parfait as usual? Let’s practice after ;)_

Whatever it was, Nico should act natural and closely observe the other girls actions from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's point of view for diamond.  
> These two, i swear.


End file.
